Greenhill Terror
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: My first ever fanfic. sonic's friends are being killed off one by one and Sonic needs the Chaotix Dective Agency for the job. Sega ownes all characters in this story, except 1 he's mine.


Chapter 1. The beginning

Amy ran through Greenhill, eager to get to Sonic. It was dark about 9:00 she guessed. Amy's run slowed to a fast jog, '_I need to see MY Sonic.' _She thought as she went. But, everyone knows what happens when a young girl goes out by herself at night… Amy heard a rustle; she didn't think much of it as many small animals lived in Greenhill zone. She didn't see the person watching her from the bushes, holding his breath, hoping she didn't see or suspect anything.

Amy stopped for a breather (That's how I say 'break'). The person saw this as his time to strike. He quietly snuck up behind Amy; He readied himself to attack, holding his knife up into the air ready to strike down on the defenseless hedgehog girl.

The pink Hedgehog heard the faint sound of breathing behind her, she turned and screamed, "YOU! STAY AWAY FRO-" But Sonics self-appointed girlfriend never finished. The person, Amy's killer, ran from the dead hedgehog in case anyone was to come by.

Chapter 2. The findings

That same night, Sonic was going for a run and found himself in Greenhill. _'Everything looks so different tonight.'_ The Blue hedgehog thought as he sped along. Sonic stopped short suddenly; he saw a figure lying in the grass. "HEY, YOU OKAY?" He yelled. The lying figure didn't answer, Sonic ran over to help the fallen Mobian. He approached the figure expecting him/her to jump up and yell, "SURPRISE, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!" Of course, then Sonic would have to explain that Halloween is in a week. But as the figure became clear, Sonic began to scream. There in front of him, lay the dead corpse of Amy Rose. "OH CHAOS NO!" The blue blur screamed. Sonic stared at the dead corpse that was his friend, Amy's body lay in a pool of blood and the same blood mixing into her pink fur and red and white dress(Just the white strip around the bottom).

After calling the police and making sure they got there, Sonic ran home. He instantly ran to his room, giving Tails no sign of a 'hello' Tails watched after his hero and quickly ran up to Sonics room. Sonic threw himself onto his bed and cried.

Tails knocked on his friends door, "Sonic, are you alright Sonic?" Sonic suddenly jumped up off his bed whipping away tears with his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine Tails." Sonic sniffed looking at his best friend. Tails saw tear streaks all down Sonics face. For Sonic to cry was a rare thing; in fact, Sonic showing any emotion besides coolness was totally unheard of for him. "What happened?" Tails asked. "A-A-Amy…" Sonic began. "Yes, what about Amy?" Tails asked getting both scared and annoyed. Sonic took a deep breath and finished, "Amy was murdered!" Sonic Sobbed. Tails stood suddenly frozen in Sonics doorway as he let the words sink in, _'Amy was murdered!' 'Amy was murdered!' 'Amy was murdered!?!?!?!' _It rang into his brain and stayed. "She… She…was **murdered**!?" Tails asked in disbelief. Sonic nodded. "I found her lying in her own blood, and her fur was soaked in her blood too." Sonic said between sobs. Tails walked over to His hero to comfort him, he put Sonic into a hug. "It's okay Sonic, its okay." Tails whispered to Sonic. Sonic sniffed and hugged Tails back. "Thanks buddy." Sonic said still holding Tails like he would loose him if he let go.

A BIG figure stood silently in the shadows of Greenhill. _'One down, three to go.' _The figure smirked.

Chapter 3. Who's next?

The next night, Sonic and Tails went out to Greenhill to make a movie of morn for Amy's burial. Tails held the camera steady as he pointed it in Sonics direction. "O.K. Sonic," Tails began, "You go first; Amy loved you so it's the right thing to do." Sonic sighed and said, "O.K. fine, Tails turned on the camera and Sonic began:

"What do I say?" Sonic asked; "Just anything that comes to mind about Amy." Tails responded.

"Oh, well, Okay." Sonic cleared his throat and began (again).

"Amy was a nice girl but way too clingy, uh, not that's a bad thing but…"

"SONIC, nice things."

"Fine, fine. I remember when I first met her; it was on my trip to the Little Planet. She was really young back then and kind of cute too… TAILS! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!?!!??! SHUT UP!!" Tails had burst out laughing at Sonics last remark of Amy. "Sorry Sonic," He said between laughter, "But go on."

"O.K. as I was saying, Amy was a nice girl I remember what she wore too, a green tank-top, a yellow short skirt, and a red headband." Sonic sighed, "Yes she had no sense of clothing but I didn't care, not at all. My job was to save and protect her and…" Sonic started to choke up, "Alright Tails…it's your turn." Sonic took the camera for Tails and Tails began:

"Amy and I weren't the best of friends, but we weren't enemies either, she taught me a lot, like never give up on your most important goal: friends and family. Amy never gave up hope, even in the most deathly situations… She believed in us when no one else did. She was with us every step of the way. She knew we would never do the wrong thing; she loved us all like family, like the one she lost to Eggman. I'm sure she's happier now, watching us all the time. And even though she's not here physically, she IS here spiritually and will always be waiting for us at the pearly gates to welcome us." Sonic sniffed and wiped a tear from his emerald green eye. "Wow Tails, that was beautiful." Sonic began to cry "Oh this is gonna be on the tape!" he wailed. "Tails quickly grabbed the camera. "Come on Sonic, let the public see the more sensitive side of their hero…Amy would love this." Sonics crying carried on for several more minuets and stopped. Sonic looked up into the sky, it was a full moon. "Come on Tails, we'd better get back." Sonic said. Tails looked up too, "Yeah your right that killer might still be around." There was a silence between the two friends. "Yeah, I don't wanna get caught with a killer." Sonic said coolly. There was a sudden rustle, Sonic and Tails jumped. "S-S-Sonic, what was that?" Tails asked moving closer to Sonic. "I-It's probably nothing, I'll go look if it makes you feel better." Sonic offered. Before Tails could answer, Sonic walked up to the bushes. A rabbit suddenly hopped out, "WHOA!" Sonic yelled. Sonic only got a fast glance of the rabbit but enough of a look to see the rabbit's blood-shot eyes and terrified expression. Tails watched the rabbit hop by in horror. "Sonic, I wanna leave, like now!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go the other way." Sonic panted. The two turned to leave and screamed in horror to see the rabbits head lying at there feet. "SONC, I WANNA GO; NOW!!" Tails wailed. Sonic and Tails ran opposite of the rabbit head. "Sonic, slow down, I can't keep up." Tails panted. "Tails, please try to keep up." Sonic said, running faster.

Sonic was soon out of Tails sight, "SONIC, SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC" Tails yelled desperately trying to see his friend. Tails stopped after another 20 minutes. "Darn it!" Tails muttered because this is an all age's safe story. "Where's Sonic… wait a minute, where am I?" Tails said as he studied he surroundings. _'Everything looks so different at night.'_ He thought. "There's only on thing to do at a time like this," Tails began. He then proceeded to sit on the ground and began to cry loudly. "HELP, HELP ME SOMEONE!" Tails sat in his position for quite sometime before the heard a faint rustle. "H-H-Hello?" Tails stuttered, "W-W-Who's there, Sonic? That you?" A familiar voice answered: "Hello Tails, your precious Sonic can't help you now." The voice laughed. "N-N-NO…NO NOT YOU!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME OR-OR ELSE I'll-"The orange fox was cut short as a gleaming, blood-smeared blade killed him. The dark figure quickly removed his knife and walked off as if he didn't just kill someone. _'Two more to go.'_ He thought. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chapter 4. Enter the Echidna

Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald (From form now on will be called M.E.), sat on his big floating hunk of rock that was Angel Island. "Something doesn't feel right…It's too quiet." Knuckles said to the M.E. (Yes, he talks to M.E.). I think I'll go check out Greenhill. I'll be back, don't go anywhere." Knuckles said to M.E. as he walked down the alter. He arrived in Greenhill a little before 10:30. _'It's WAY too quiet to be normal around here.'_ The Echidna thought. He searched for sighs of life for an hour and ran into a dead-end. "FRECK!" he yelled and the wall. "WHY DO YOU DO THIS?!?!?!" The red echidna again yelled at the wall. "MUAHAHAHAHA…" The guardian jumped at the sound of another voice. "WALL! YOU CAN TALK!?" the idiot echidna asked. "Oh my dear Knuckles, you always were stupid beyond belief." The voice said. Knuckles turned to see his insulter (He figured out it wasn't the wall, THE WORLD'S GONNA END!). "Your gonna regret that." Knuckles said ready to jump on the owner of the voice only to be caught in mid-attack by the neck and dragged to death's jump not so far away. "N-N-No, don't, please." The Echidna choked out struggling for breath. His captor merely smiled and said "I'm sorry Knuckles, but you know who I am now, and all who know; must die." Before Knux could protest, he felt his body suddenly drop down…down…down. Knuckles closed his eyes waiting for the end._ 'This is it, I'm gonna die.'_ He thought to himself and hit the ground with a sickening crack of bone against ground and the red echidna lay there, mangled and broken, he died on impact…

Chapter 5. What he found...

Sonic ran back to where he and Tails split up, or so he guessed, and began to look. "Man, I shouldn't of left him here." He said out loud. _'It's gonna take a lot more then ice cream THIS time.'_ Sonic thought. He ran through blindly, it was almost 12:00 and he didn't get a wink of sleep. The blue hedgehog tripped over a soft object sending him sprawling to the ground. Sonic sat upright and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark, once he could make out shapes with better detail, he looked at what he tripped over. "CHAOS NO, NO NOT AGAIN!!!!" He wailed. He looked down at the body of his best friend lying again in a pool of blood still leaking form the corpse. Sonic covered his mouth to keep the contents of his stomach down. "T-T-T-Tails?" Sonic stuttered. His friend made no movement to respond. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic burst into a tear, that's when He noticed a blinking red light next to his fallen friend. The camera! Sonic quickly picked it up and held it to his chest. All he had left of his friend was this recording. Sonic quickly ran off to find help. His eyes were now fully adjusted and could see as well as he could in the day. Sonic soon found a red Echidna lying on the ground. _'Please don't be who I think it is.'_ Sonic begged silently. The Hedgehog approached the body and almost fainted. "Knux, not you too." Sonic breathed. Unlike Tails and Amy, Knuckles wasn't in a pool of his own blood, his blood was splattered all over when he hit the bottom. Scared and disgusted, Sonic ran into town, never stopping to look back.

'_That's right Sonic; you're next on my list. I saved the best…for…last.'_

Chapter 6 So much for them

"What do ya mean, 'you can't help?' YOU'R THE FRECKIN POLICE, YOU'R SUPPOSED TO HELP!" Sonic screamed at the officer he had gone to for help. His screaming like a child attracted much attention to himself and the officer, who was now red with embarrassment.

"Calm down sir, we just-"The officer began only to be cut off.

"NO, **YOU** LISTEN TO **ME**!" Sonic yelled "I JUST FOUND TWO MORE MURDER VICTEMS IN GREENHILL, MY FRIENDS, AND YOU AREN'T GONNA DO SQUAT!?"

"Sir, if you'd just calm down, I'll explain… in another room."

"Fine." Sonic sniffed.

The officer led Sonic to a private office where he sat Sonic down and began. "These murders are beyond anything our officers have experience in, it's so perfectly planned, not a trace of evidence on your other friend, Amy." Sonic Stiffened suddenly. "So, you **won't **help me?" Sonic questioned. "No. I'm sorry." The officer said apologetically. Sonic sighed and stood up. "Well thanks for your help anyway." Then he walked out the door of the station. _'What now? The police won't help because they hit a rut.'_ Sonic hung his head as he walked, he didn't feel like running. _'I need someone who won't give up for dumb reasons.'_ A though suddenly struck hard in his head. "THAT'S IT!" He cried, not bothering to be embarrassed, he started to run in the direction of Sunset hill.

Chapter 7. Thier detectives you want on you side

The Chaotix Detective Agency weren't having much luck in work. Their food supply was running low and none of the three had much money. Vector the Crocodile sat at his desk bobbing his head to rock-n-roll music, Espio the Chameleon sat on the floor meditating, and Charmy Bee buzzed around the room. "VECTOR! I'M BORED!" Charmy screamed for the whole world to hear. A ninja star suddenly flew by Charmy, he looked in Espios direction, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?!" The Bee yelled. "For being obnoxious." Espio said calmly. Vector was about to tell them both to shut up when the door slammed against the wall. All three jumped, and stared at a blue hedgehog standing in their doorway. 'Hey, Sonic, what's up?" Vector asked turning down his music. "Guys, I've got a job for you." Sonic panted. Now Sonic had full attention of the CDA. "Go on." Espio said. Sonic took a deep breath and told the Chaotix about Amy, Tails, and Knuckles murdered in Greenhill. "Wow, with stuff like that goin' on, you'd think they'd put it on the news." Vector muttered." I asked them not to, so…" Sonic began but stopped. "So, will you help me?" Sonic asked. "Well, I'll have to talk with Espio and Charmy about it." Vector stated, Sonic walked over to Vectors desk and dropped down 20,000 rings. The three stared in awe at the golden pile that sat before them. "So…will you help?" Sonic asked. "That's only a third of your payment if-. "

"You've got a deal!" Vector said jumping up to shake Sonics hand.

"O.K. guys, I trust you with this." Sonic said and walked out the door.

_'Darn! I should've known he would do something like this, Oh well, I guess I can add more to the list.'_

Chapter 8. Investigating

"Vector we can't do this job." Espio said as they walked to the crime scene. "Why not?" Vector asked looking down at his friend.

"We have no experience in murder cases." Espio pointed out.

"Well then, this is a good time to get some experience isn't it?"

"WE might be targets if we get involved."

"I know you can take care of yourself and so can I."

"What about Charmy?"

"You can teach him a thing or two."

"Uh…" Espio searched his mind for another problem but none came.

"Espio, you're not **scared **are ya?" Vector asked.

"NO! I'm just…"

"Sacred" Vector finished.

"NO I'M NOT!" Espio yelled.

"Temper, temper." Vector tsked.

"Espios afraid!" Charmy sang.

"You **wanna** lose your wings Bee?" Espio threatened.

It was silent the rest of the walk there. Espio stopped just before entering the scene of crime. "Come on Espio." Vector said.

"No." Espio said crossing his arms.

Vector sighed, "Alright then, you forced me to do this."

Espio looked at him before being held in a headlock and dragged in."OW! STOP!" he gasped. Charmy laughed at how helpless Espio seemed trapped by Vectors brute strength. "Be lucky it wasn't Mighty doing it." Vector said releasing Espios head. "You try to run if ya want, but I'll catch ya before you can leave." Vector said coolly. Espio grumbled but followed his friends to the body. "So, Tails was killed last night?" Espio asked. Vector looked at the body, "Yep, looks like it." Sonic suddenly came rushing up to the three and said,"Oh, I forgot this yesterday." Handing Espio the camera he and Tails used before. "Where did you find this?" Espio asked suspiciously. "I found it by Tails when I found him, why?" Sonic asked eyeing Espio the same way he was being eyed by the Chameleon. "Well, I find it hard to believe that you found that and never turned it over to the police is all." Espio challenged still staring at Sonic. "I didn't do it if that's what you mean." Sonic said seriously. "Okay, fine." Espio said putting his hands in front of his chest as if to surrender. "We'll look it over later." Vector said taking the camera and giving Espio a look that said 'We'll talk later,' or, 'Straiten up Espio.' Espio went over and joined Charmy in examining Tails. "Sorry 'bout that Sonic, you know how he is."

"No problem, I understand completely, I'll go talk to him." Sonic said understandingly. Vector nodded as Sonic walked over to Espios place next to Charmy. He saw Charmy fly away from the Chameleon and Hedgehog. Vector turned back to his work and let the two work out the problem privately. _'Glad there's someone for Espio to talk to.'_ He thought as he examined the camera and found that the bottom was caked in dried blood and something blue and stiff. _'Needles?' _He thought daring a look at Sonic.

Espio was examining Tails chest where he was stabbed when he felt a tap on his shoulder. _'Vector here to bite my head off.'_ Espio thought. He turned around to speak his case to Vector, but, instead found himself starring eye level at Sonic. "Oh, it's you." Espio said in disgust. "Oh. Come on Espio, you can't say mad at me for no reason." Sonic said moving closer to Espio.

"Just watch me." He remarked.

Sonic sighed and looked up at Charmy and said: "Charmy, do you mind if I talk to Espio alone?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Thanks." Sonic smiled as the Bee flew off to play in the flowers. He turned back to Espio; "Hey, man what's wrong with you? Why do you hate me?"

"I have my reasons." Espio responded.

Sonic went silent, he never knew anybody who just hated people. _'Must be a ninja thing, never trust other people.'_ Sonic thought. "Look, if ya got something on your mind, then now's a good time to talk." Sonic exclaimed putting his hand on Espios shoulder. Espio quickly shook away Sonics hand. Espio looked at a small pile of something blue and stiff. _'Hm, I wonder.' _Then he heard Sonic stop talking. "There's **nothing** to talk about." Espio hissed. Sonic shrugged and left.

_"Espio might be on to me already, he's not stupid, but he's no Sherlock Holmes either; Oh well, let's see how good Chaotix REALLY are."_

Chapter 9. MOVIE TIME!

"HEY ESPIO!" Vector screamed even though he could've walked over to Espio on the other side of the Agency. "What do you want?" The chameleon asked annoyed.

"Come on, home movie time." Vector sad gesturing with his hand to the camera Sonic gave them. Espio sighed but went over to watch also. The CDA watched from the morn of Sonic to when the camera battery died. It was as follows:

Camera turns on

"What do I say?" Sonic asked; "Just anything that comes to mind about Amy." Tails responded.

"Oh, well, Okay." Sonic cleared his throat and began.

"Amy was a nice girl but way too clingy, uh, not that's a bad thing but…"

"SONIC, nice things."

"Fine, fine. I remember when I first met her; it was on my trip to the Little Planet. She was really young back then and kind of cute too… TAILS! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!?!!??! SHUT UP!!"

They heard Tails laughing in the background.

. "Sorry Sonic," He said between laughter, "But go on."

"O.K. as I was saying, Amy was a nice girl I remember what she wore too, a green tank-top, a yellow short skirt, and a red headband." Sonic sighed, "Yes she had no sense of clothing but I didn't care, not at all. My job was to save and protect her and…" Sonic started to choke up, "Alright Tails…it's your turn." The camera swung around and Tails was visible on the screen. Tails started;

"Amy and I weren't the best of friends, but we weren't enemies either, she taught me a lot, like never give up on your most important goal: friends and family. Amy never gave up hope, even in the most deathly situations… She believed in us when no one else did. She was with us every step of the way. She knew we would never do the wrong thing; she loved us all like family, like the one she lost to Eggman. I'm sure she's happier now, watching us all the time. And even though she's not here physically, she IS here spiritually and will always be waiting for us at the pearly gates to welcome us." Sonic sniffed "Wow Tails that was beautiful." Sonic began to cry "Oh this is gonna be on the tape!" he wailed. "Tails quickly grabbed the camera. "Come on Sonic, let the public see the more sensitive side of their hero…Amy would love this." Sonics crying carried on for several more minuets and stopped. Sonic looked up into the sky, it was a full moon. "Come on Tails, we'd better get back." Sonic said. Tails looked up too, "Yeah your right that killer might still be around." There was a silence between the two friends. "Yeah, I don't wanna get caught with a killer." Sonic said coolly. There was a sudden rustle, Sonic and Tails jumped. "S-S-Sonic, what was that?" Tails asked moving closer to Sonic. "I-It's probably nothing, I'll go look if it makes you feel better." Sonic offered.

End of tape for now

"Vector! Rewind that!" Espio said suddenly. Vector looked at his friend but rewound to the rustle. Espio grabbed the camera and stopped it. "There; ya see it?" He asked pointing to the background. Charmy and Vector leaned in to get a closer look and saw what Espio saw; a large(and not the tall way I mean the WIDE way.) sneak behind the two heroes. Their hearts pounded hard. They might have found a possible shape for their killer that was _something_ at least… right? "So…do we tell Sonic?" Charmy asked. The two reptiles looked at one another for a minute; then shook their heads. "We don't wanna give'im false hope right now." Vector said. "Only unless he asks about evidence." Espio said starring at the form. _'I know I've seen this person before…but where?'_ He questioned to himself. "Well, we'd better hit the hay boys." Vector said looking up at the clock; it was almost 11:30, WAY past Charmys bedtime. Charmy and Espio nodded and walked to their bed rooms.

_'CHAOS! How'd I let myself be seen by a camera!?!?!' 'Well…It's time to scare the Chaotix out of the job…Of course, they know too much already, maybe I should just kill them now…NO, NO, NO, Scare them out of the job, THEN kill them.' 'Now, how do I scare them ALL? The Chameleon doesn't scare easy; neither does the Crocodile, Hm…Lets start out with some classics. Hehehehe, this will be FUN.'_

chapter 10. A phone call and nightmares

The phone rang at 12:30 or so, waking up Espio. He lay there thinking maybe he was imagining it, another ring; He sighed and got up to answer the call.

"Chaotix Detective Agency, How may we be of service?" The Chameleon answered. He heard deep breathing on the other end; "Hello? Someone there?" Espio asked, he waited, still breathing, "I'm hanging up now." Espio informed the breath. He suddenly heard a deep laugh; no doubt a thick cloth covered the receiver, "Chaotix better back off or your next." The voice said. "Who is this?" Espio questioned. Another laugh, this one more evil sounding; "First warning Espio, tell that to your team from me." It said "How…how do you know my name?" Espio asked, his heart beating faster. "I know a lot about you and your gang Espio, I've been watching you, in fact, I'm watching…right…now." The voice laughed. Espio's body turned quickly to the nearest window; his heart suddenly stopped, he could see a figure duck under the outside window sill. He suddenly screamed in fear and threw a shuriken at the window cracking on impact. The phone dropped from his hand and fell with a crash to the floor. His friends came bursting out of their rooms to find the source of the crash; only to find Espio standing stone still, golden eyes large and fear-stricken as he starred at the window he had just cracked. "Espio, you O.K.? Charmy asked. Espio didn't respond but simply starred at the window. Vector sighed, put the phone back on the receiver and walked over to his reptilian friend. "Espio, you okay; what happened?" he asked grabbing Espio and walking over to the couch and sitting Espio down with Charmy and himself. Espio breath came hard and was barely able to speak; "Charmy, go get'im some water or something." Vector said. "O.k." Charmy replied and quickly buzzed off into the kitchen.

_'HAHAHAHAHAHA, that was TOO easy! I enjoy this way too much, but who cares? Not like anyone KNOWS who I am.' 'That was fun; I'll give them more warnings.'_

"Espio, just tell me what happened." Vector said soothingly. Espio took a deep breath after taking a drink to calm his nerves and began. "Okay, the phone woke me up and I went to answer it; I only heard deep breathing, doesn't scare me much, thought it was just a prank, " Espio paused before going on, "I was about to hang up when I heard laughing on the other end, but regular laughing, **evil** laughing;" again he paused and took another breath. "Then a voice said 'Chaotix better back off or your next.'" "Could you recognize the voice?" Vector asked; the ninja shook his head, "No, the phone was probably covered by cloth." He said. "So…you got a threatening call?" Charmy asked; "That's SO COOL!" Charmy yelled "LUCKY." he screeched again pointing at Espio. Vector ignored his bee friend and continued, "What else did he say? It takes more then that to scare you." Espio told his friends the rest of the talk he and the voice had. "…and then I saw him in the window and freaked out." The chameleon finished. "How do you know it's a he?" Vector asked "The voice was deep on the phone; cloth of not, a female voice can't go that low." Espio pointed out. "Alright, so we know the guy's out to get us; we better keep our guard up now boys." Vector exclaimed. "Now… ALL TO BED!" he yelled. The other two, happy to do so, ran to their rooms and locked the doors and windows. _'Whoever this is; means business.'_ Vector thought nervously, he'd never seen Espio so scared in his life; He pushed the thoughts and images out of his brain and retreated to his room for the night.

None of the Chaotix had pleasant dreams that night, each dream was filled and overflowing with images and real-as-life dreams of being killed by "The Voice." Charmy's dreams filled with being crushed under safes, pianos, and other heavy objects.(Yeah, I know, it's wierd)

Vector's dreams were full of being stabbed multiple times by all types of sharp objects while his friends looked down at him laughing evilly while he tried to scream for help but nothing come from his mouth. Espio's dream…sorry, nightmare was more real life than the others. He stood down by Tails' body, examining the wounds; a hand suddenly shot up and grabbed him. "Please… help us." Tails voice cracked out. Espio backed away forcing the fox to release his arm. The orange fox slowly stood up, blood covering his front, and began staggering toward the terrified chameleon, hand outreached. "H…help us." Tails repeated. Espio turned to run and found himself standing face to face with Amy and Knuckles. Amy, looking similar to Tails, blood stained her dress and fur as she reached out for Espio. Knuckles' was mangled but moving. All three fallen heroes suddenly jumped Espio pinning him down._ 'How do they have this kind of strength!?!?'_ Espio's mind screamed. He soon found he was being dragged by the three across the Deaths' Drop "CHAOS NO, PLEASE NOT THERE!" He yelled, his voice going higher then he ever heard his own voice go before; he started to kick and scream desperately trying to get away. Knuckles effortlessly picked up the screaming Chameleon and carried him to the edge. "Knuckles don't." Espio pleaded as his dead friend held him over the edge. "Goodbye and Hello" Knuckles said and released his friend to the drop that killed so many. Espio didn't have time to scream before he hit the ground. _'I'm still alive?'_ he thought. He looked around and saw the place he was now in was cold and gray. Wooden staffs circled the ground; he looked closer and saw that the staffs held his friends dead bodies. He suddenly felt his body lift off the ground held up by one arm and one leg. He struggled to get away crying for help. Whoever held him now walked to the edge and threw him into a dark abyss. All three woke up sweating the next morning.

Chapter 11. Innocents destroyed

"Come on Cheese, Moon flowers always make pretty crowns." Cream the Rabbit told her Chao friend Cheese. "Chao, chao!" Cheese exclaimed. The 6-year-old smiled at her blue Chao. _'Why hasn't Cheese transformed yet?'_ Cream thought. "Oh, look Cheese!" Cream suddenly cried. In front of the two; sat a field of moon flowers stretching as far as the two can see. "We can make a lot of flower crowns here." Cream said softly. The two hurried ran into the field picking the best flowers they could find. After a grand total of 30 minutes of searching, they found a large amount of flowers and carried them to a large oak tree and began. "Everybody will love the crown of flowers we make for them," Cream began, "I wonder if we can put flower crowns on Amy, Tails and Knuckles before their burial." Cream sniffed. She had loved Amy and Tails as friends but loved Knuckles; she thought he was the coolest Mobian ever to walk Mobious. Now, lost in thought, she made the crown on auto-pilot. A sudden shadow covered up the moon light that covered Cream and her Chao. Confused, the rabbit looked up. "Oh, hello Mr.-WAIT; WHAT'RE YOU DO-" She suddenly screeched, or began to…BEFORE SHE WAS STABBED! The force from the blow didn't kill her but instead made her stagger back into the trunk of the tree. She breathed deeply; she frozen suddenly as her attacker ran toward her and threw in the weapon further; pinning her to the tree and killing her. The killer turned to walk away and found he was starring into the horrified eyes of Cheese. The figure smiled and pulled the trigger of a gun. The shot rang out through the silent night air. "Cream? Cream where are yo- OH MY CHAOS, CREAM!"

Vanilla Rabbit walked out to the lake where her daughter, Cream, was spending most of the nights. _'I don't want her out alone with that killer on the loose; and we live so close to Greenhill too.'_ She thought as she made her way up the pathway. The tan rabbit suddenly heard her daughter scream: "WAIT; WHAT'RE YOU DO-" and all went silent, Vanilla stood quietly for a moment and heard a gun shot; _'Chaos, please don't let her be hurt.'_ She begged quietly as she ran. Before she knew it she started screaming. "Cream? Cream where are yo- OH MY CHAOS, CREAM!" She looked at her dead child's body stuck to an oak tree. Her eyes suddenly welled up with tears, "My baby," She sobbed, she looked up, her vision blurred and saw a figure standing near Cheese's body. A sudden anger overtook her. "YOU! DID YOU DO THIS!?!?!" She yelled suddenly, gesturing to Cream's body. The figure said nothing but stood in place; He suddenly pulled out a blood-covered knife. Everything in Vanilla suddenly stopped _'That's the killer.'_ She realized fearfully. She turned to run but the attacker came at her faster. The rabbit felt something stab her body and she fell.

The Greenhill killer then dragged the two bodies over with Cream's; he lay the Chao and Mother by the hanging rabbit and carved a message into the bark above their heads, and left.

chapter 12. more findings

The Chaotix were at the scene as soon they got word. "Who found them?" Vector asked. "A jogger came by and saw." Espio explained. Vector curled his fists into balls as he stared into the fearful eyes of his dead crush. "He thinks this will drive us away," Vector said, "but it just pushed us in farther." "Hey Vector, look at this." Espio pointed to a message the killer left, it read:

_Last Warning Chaotix, Back off!!_

"He's tryin' to scare us." Vector said coolly. "I…I…I'm kinda scared Vector." Charmy stuttered. "Oh come on Charmy, it's starting to get interesting now." Vector said putting an arm around Charmy incase he tried to run/fly away. Espio had been silent through all of this now stood up and showed his team his findings. "Look, Blue." Espio held out something blue and stiff. "Needles?" Vector asked suspiciously looking over to Sonic. "Might be, But I can't be sure." Espio said looking at the writing. "Hmmm… that _could _have been done with needles, Wait, the Weapon is right here, in Cream," he paused to look over at Charmy, he knew how he felt about her, "we can search for fingerprints and come up with a positive match based on what evidence we've collected." Espio reasoned. "Wow, your good." Vector said approvingly

"No, you made me sit through all of those old detective movies with you late at night."

"Yeah true, so we gonna take the knife?"

"No, we're gonna put magnet dust on it and then I'll put any appearing prints on tape and we can then search our data banks for possible matches." Espio replied.

"You learned all that off some old movie?" Vector asked.

"Again no, I learned that from watching Law & Order: Criminal Intent with Charmy."

"I gotta see that sometime."

Espio nodded a response and walked over to do as he said he would. "Hey, you find anything here?" Sonic asked. Vector jumped. "Uh, nothing really, a couple clues but nothing to get your hopes up on." Vector said. "Well, if you find anything important, lemme know okay?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Something wrong?" Vector asked.

"I might be next." Sonic said.

"You can stay at the agency until you feel safe." Vector offered.

"Okay, thanks Vector." Sonic smiled.

That night the Chaotix and Sonic compared the prints Espio found to prints in their data files. "How's it coming?" Vector asked.

"Not too good, Vector, why do you collect so many files?" Sonic yawned.

"He wants to be ready for _any_ person." Espio said.

"Well, playing detective is fun in all, but I'm gonna go to sleep." Sonic said sleepily. "Good night" the three said in unison.

"Ya know, I think I'm gonna hit the hay too." Vector said stretching his arms above his head. "I'll find a match then go to sleep." Espio said still starring at the screen. "Whatever." Vector said waving a dismissing hand. Espio stayed up for several more hours before he found a match. "No way…it can't be…But it all makes sense." Espio said quietly as he looked at the final decision.

Chapter 13. IT WAS YOU!

The next day the Chaotix held a meeting with all of who they knew present was: Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Big, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Sonic (DUH). Espio walked into the room with all others sitting on the floor or pull-out couch Sonic slept on. "What's up Espio?" Vector asked when all went quiet. "I've found the killer, and it's someone in this room." Espio said coolly. Scared chatter suddenly burst through the room and Mobians scooted away from one another. "The killer," Espio said pausing to create suspense, "Is Big." Espio said pointing at the over sized cat. (Raise your hand if you saw that coming… Yeah I thought so.) The cat seemed shocked at being accused "W-Wha?" he asked dumbly. "I'd never kill Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Cream and her mom." Big said. "Oh, give yourself some credit Big," Espio said. "You almost had us fooled in thinking it was Sonic…that's what you wanted, right?" Espio asked. The Cat said nothing so Espio continued, "You had every detail covered to point at Sonic that was some fine work Big, and you covered your self like a pro." Espio said. Big suddenly smiled, "What makes you think I did it?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest in a smug way. Espio returned the smile, "No one except the police, Sonic and the Chaotix knew about the killings." Big's smile suddenly disappeared. "The public was never told, of course other then residence around Greenhill, and as I recall Big, _you_ live in the jungle by Mystic Ruin." Espio said even more smugly then the smile on his face. Big's smile appeared again, Espio's disappeared._ 'Why isn't he in a panic? I just told him I figured it out and he just sits there and smiles!? What's with that? Wait…I know that smile, it's that I-know-something-you-don't smile._ "I see you have nothing else to say so…that means you've found out." Big said, standing up. Rouge, Omega, and Shadow standing up with him, the same smiles on their faces (O.K. so technically Omega can't smile, but you get my point.) Vector and Charmy were instantly off the couch, "Keep the Bee and Crocodile busy." Big commanded the Bat, Hedgehog and robot, all three nodded and jumped at Charmy and Vector. Before the two could move, they were thrown against the wall. Rouge had Charmy pinned to the wall. Despite his struggle, Charmy couldn't break free of the Bats grip. In a quick movement, Rouge bit down on the bee's neck; Charmy screamed in pain as she bit down hard. When he was released, Charmy felt dizzy and drained. The bee fell to the floor with a soft thud. "CHARMY!" Vector yelled. "Your next." Rouge said digging her fangs into Vector's throat. Vector gasped from the pain. He slowly fell to the floor; he looked up and suddenly saw Charmy and Espio standing over him laughing. But the laughs were different from his friends (Not that Espio laughs). Then he slowly slipped out of conciseness.

Chapter 14. Back from the past

Espio starred in sudden horror. _'Why am I so afraid? I'm never afraid even the call wouldn't scare me the way it did.' _Espio thought as he watched his friends slip to the floor. "You're not Big are you?" Espio said. Big smiled, "No, I'm not, but he was the easiest to overshadow while still having strength."

"Well then, who are you?" Espio asked.

"I'm Fear." He said smiling

"Fear?"

"Yes, Fear, whatever you're afraid of, I am it." Fear said still smiling.

"That made little to no sense," Espio remarked, "besides, you can't _be_ fear; it's a different form for everyone."

"Yes, true, but I _am_ fear Espio, I know your fear, and your friends' fears… would you like me to show you your worst fear?" Fear offered. Espio crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not afraid of anything." He said. "Oh, aren't you? What about losing your friends because _you_ messed up?" Fear said walking closer. Espio froze, He did worry about that. "No." Espio lied. "I can sense it in you Espio; it's because of what happened to your sensei isn't it; back on Dragon Island." Fear was now right in front of Espio. Espio backed away. But fear quickly came forward and grabbed Espio's arm and pulled him closer so he was right in Espio's face. "You don't want to relive all those emotions: hate, sadness…fear…" the 'fear' was whispered into Espio's ear. "I never felt any of that." Espio again lied. "Oh, yes you did, that and more, you hated yourself for failing to protect them; you were terrified it would happen to you if the assassin found you," Fear whispered, "I know all this because I was there, I caused it; all those deaths, all that fear; just like your feeling now." He laughed.

"YOU MESSED UP FREAK!!" Espio yelled pulling away from Fear's grasp. Fear laughed and backed away to the couch. Big suddenly fell onto Sonic who all this time was sitting there in a panic. "MY SPLEEN!" Sonic yelled as Big's form fell over him, pinning him to the couch. Espio looked up at the figure that now stood where Fear/Big had stood, he now saw a familiar form; a navy blue cat dressed in black from head to toe. "YOU!" Espio said surprised. "Yes, me," Fear said, "I'm the assassin that destroyed all you knew and loved." He said with a smile. Espio stood ready to attack, "I'm not afraid, I've taken down bigger then you." Fear said nothing but instead jumped at Espio and pinned the chameleon to the ground. Espio looked up at Fear who now held up a dagger, Espio looked up at it wide-eyed; "That your feeling now; it's fear incase you forgot." Fear hissed. It was then Espio felt energy drain from his body. As a matter of fact, energy drained from everyone in the room.

Chapter 15. Quick to rise

Down at the morgue Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, and Vanilla were being kept at, Knuckles sat up right suddenly, rubbing his head. "What happened," he moaned, "and where am I?" Knuckles looked around and found his friends lying nearby. The rest woke up shortly and were on their way out of the morgue getting scared glances. "What's there problem?" Amy asked gesturing to the people staring. "Well Amy, We were dead." Tails said. "Really?" the pink hedgehog asked, looking herself over. "Yeah, Sonic found you dead and went crazy." Tails said. "Hey guys, SHUT UP," Knuckles said suddenly, "I have a bad feeling about something, follow me." The five raced toward the Chaotix Detective Agency and burst through the door finding Espio pinned to the floor and everyone else knocked out. Amy ran at the cat, hammer in hand, and brought it down on the cats head. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Amy screamed. Knuckles and Tails quickly joined the fight while Cream and Vanilla focused on getting everyone out. "Come on Mr.Espio" Cream said grabbing on to Espio. "Cream…aren't you dead?" he asked. "Well, I was, but something happened." Cream began. She quickly pulled Espio out of the house and told him to wait while she gets everyone else out. Shortly after, Cream and Vanilla come out with Big, Vector, and Charmy unconscious, and Sonic very confused. "Stay here." Vanilla commanded. She and her daughter quickly ran into the Agency. "Wha…What just happened?" Sonic stuttered. "If I knew, I'd tell you." Espio said.

Fear stood ready to fight "You really **are** stupid, aren't you?" he laughed. "Smart enough to get past your sick intensions!" Tails shot back. Fear snorted, "Oh, and I'm supposed to be afraid of some kids, and an old women? Knuckles is the only real threat among you all." Fear mocked. "SHUT UP!" Cream screamed. A silence suddenly filled the room; nobody ever heard Cream talk like that before. "You killed Cheese, and you tried to kill Mr. Big, and I just can't forgive you, no matter what." Cream cried. "COWABONGA! DIE, BEYAH!" She screamed, "Wow, she said 'Cowabonga'… SHE'S A REBEL!" Knuckles cried happily. "Oh, shut up and fight." Amy said finally, jumping at Fear once again. This time, Fear was ready, he quickly side stepped Amy's attack only to run right into Tails' and Knuckles' trap attack; Tails shot power beams at Fear's feet and middle, expecting him to jump to avoid them. True to Tails' thoughts, Fear jumped, and made acquaintances with Knux's fists. Fear lay on the ground from shock. Cream walked over to fear and aimed a gun at his face; "Good-bye Mr. Fear." She smiled cocking the gun. "CREAM, WAIT!" Sonic screamed suddenly. All turned to see the people I haven't wrote much about in this chapter standing in the door way. "Yeah, he's not worth it!" Charmy cried. Cream sighed and dropped the gun. "Fine, take my fun." She muttered. Fear's eyes suddenly flashed gray. "We will meet again," he began, "And when we do… better watch out." With that, Fear disappeared in a cloud of sickly green smoke. "DANG IT!" Amy cried. "Now we gotta wait for him to come back and kill more." Sonic winced.

Chapter 16. It's over

The gang cleaned up the CDA in record time (With Sonic's help). All but the Chaotix were walking quickly out the door when Sonic suddenly stopped. "I'll be right back." He yelled to his friends. Sonic ran over to the three and dropped 40,000 rings in Vector's hand. "Thanks for helping." Sonic said shyly. "No sweat," Vector began, "It's what we do!" Charmy finished. Sonic smiled lightly at the Bee. "Uh, the gang and I are going out for pizza," Sonic began, "You wanna come with?" he asked. The two looked over to Espio who merely stared back; he wasn't one for social gatherings. "Uh, okay, what the heck." Espio smiled (GASP) "O.K. then, what're we waiting for? Chilidogs are until 9!" Sonic stated, "It's 8:00 now." Sonic quickly grabbed the Chaotix and started off at sonic speed.

Chapter 0. YAY!

YAY! My first fanfic! Finally done, HURA! Hope you like it. Oh, the motto, um, okay, uh, how about, 'You have nothing to fear but fear it's self?' NO! That's corny. Um, Oh, I know now! Fanfics take WAY to long to make but not long enough to read.' Yea, there we go, I like that one. So now, let's get some stuff strait:

THIS MEANS SCREAMING!

'_This means thinking.'_

**This is to emphasize something.**

And finally, for those geeks out there who were wondering, the ring to U.S. dollar ratio is $1.00: 1 ring.

That's all for now until then, SHADOW IS A GAY EMO AND ESPIO FRECKIN ROCKS! NINJA POWER SUCKA!


End file.
